Valy e o treino com dragões
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: A filha de Soluço acaba tendo uma surpresa inesperada no seu primeiro dia de aprender a treinar dragões. Mesmo universo que "Antes da Paz"


**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Dreamworks e Cressida Cowell**

Soluço e Banquela voltavam do mar depois de uma manhã inteira pescando. Em frente a casa do chefe, estavam sua esposa, Astrid e sua filha, Valhalarama.

-Oi meninas! - Soluço disse

-Oi pai - Valy correu ao seu encontro - O que conseguiu pegar?

-Ah o de sempre - seu pai respondeu - ah tome cuidado com as enguias Banguela e Tempestade podem ficar longe de casa por um bom tempo se chegarem perto delas.

Pai e filha riram enquanto caminhavam até a entrada da casa até que Astrid os impediu.

-Onde pensa que vai com esse cheiro? - ela disse a Soluço.

-Eu ia entrar na minha própria casa - Soluço respondeu obviamente.

-Não sem antes tomar um banho - Astrid disse determinada.

-Você sabe que eu preciso entrar em casa pra fazer isso não sabe? - Soluço sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Espertinh- Astrid beijou sua bochecha.

Soluço entrou sorrindo e Valy revirou os olhos. Seus pais costumavam agir daquela maneira inúmeras vezes.

Enquanto Soluço voava pelos céus de Berk com Banguela observando tudo, Astrid e Valhalarama começaram a preparar os peixes que Soluço e Banguela tinham pescado.

-Valy - Astrid chamou - você vai pra academia hoje?

-Vou sim - Valy respondeu Papai disse que eu poderia ir hoje.

=E você tá nervosa? - sua mãe perguntou.

-Ah - Valy começou a dizer - um pouco. É a minha primeira vez finalmente eu vou começar a aprender a treinar dragões.

-Não fica nervosa - Astrid levantou sua cabeça e olhou nos seus olhos - só lembre das dicas do seu pai e você vai se sair bem.

-Obrigada mãe - Valy sorriu timidamente. Ela olhou para o céu e viu que Banguela voava em direção à arena - Acho melhor eu ir. Até mais tarde - ela saiu correndo.

~/~

Chegando até a arena, Valy encontrou seu pai e os outros adolescentes. Hag, filha de Cabeçaquente, e Heg, filho de Cabeçadura, dois primos encreiqueiros que viviam fazendo piada de tudo; Gerda, filha de Perna-de-Peixe, uma menina sensível e a melhor amiga de Valy e Brogan, filho de Melequento, que smepre se achava melhor em tudo.

-Ora se não é a filha do chefe - Brogan debochou.

-Oi pessoal - Valy disse timidamente.

-Valy que bom que chegou - seu pai sorriu - agora nós podemos começar.

Ela se posicionou do lado dos outros jovens vikings e ouviu atentamente as palavras de Soluço.

-A primeira coisa que precisam para treinar um dragão é ganhar sua confiança ele disse - Mostrar a ele que você o respeita. E lembrem-se bem, os dragões não são iguais, cada um deles tem uma personalidade diferente. Ah, Valy?

-Sim? - ela disse.

-Gostaria de nos mostrar o que sabe? - seu pai perguntou.

Sua mente gritava "não, não faça isso " mas ela tinha que obedecer seu pai e chefe da tribo.

-Tudo bem Banguela - ela disse baixinho se aproximando do fúria da noite - sou eu Valy.

E então algo inesperado aconteceu. Banguela rosnou pra ela e correu desesperado pela arena. Valy não sabia o que fazer e então Soluço correu para tentar controlar seu dragão. Valy saiu correndo envergonhada, ouvindo Hag, Heg e Brogan rindo dela.

~/~

Astrid ficou assustada ao encontrar sua filha chorando sentada na entrada de sua casa.

-Valy! - ela se sentou ao lado de Valy - O que aconteceu? Valhalarama, olha pra mim e diga o que aconteceu.

Valy enxugou as lágrimas - Papai pediu que eu... mostrasse o que eu sabia... e... o... Banguela se assustou comigo... ele nunca agiu assim.

-Não se preocupe - Astrid a abraçou - tenho certeza que seu pai já passou por isso, ele pode ser o grande treinador de dragões, mas acha que ele não teve problemas?

As duas riram e então Astrid percebeu uma coisa.

-Valy - ela disse - deixa eu cheirar suas mãos.

-Por que mãe? - Valy estranhou o pedido.

-Só uma ideia que passou pela minha cabeça - Astrid disse enquanto sentia o cheiro de enguia vindo das mãos de Valy - Valy, suas mãos estão cheirando enguia

O rosto de Valy se iluminou - então foi por isso que o Banguela se assustou. è melhor eu lavar as mãos.

A jovem viking então se levantou e foi lavar as mãos. Soluço chegou com Banguela logo depois.

-Astrid - ele disse - a Valy, ela está bem?

-Agora ela está - sua esposa respondeu - ela me contou o que houve e nos descobrimos que as mãos dela estavam cheirando a enguia.

-É por isso que o Banguela ficou assustado - Soluço entendeu - Eu vou falar com ela.

~/~

Valy voltou dos fundos da casa e encontrou seu pai. Seus olhos se voltaram para o chão imediatamente. Eles se sentaram lado a lado.

-Oi pai - ela disse - Me desculpe

-Não foi culpa sua - Soluço olhou em seus olhos - é só o seu primeiro dia. Acha que foi fácil pra mim? Além de treinar o Banguela, ou melhor, aprender a treinar, eu tinha que me passar por um viking forte e poderoso, e olha só, até hoje em sou uma espinha de peixe falante.

-Mas é o chefe da tribo - Valy sorriu.

-Pra você ver como as coisas mudam - Soluço sorriu de volta - não se preocupe. Eu sei que você vai ser uma treinadora de dragões melhor do que eu.

-Obrigada pai - Valy olhou para Soluço.

Pai e filha passaram o resto da tarde conversando e logo Valhalarama se sentiu melhor.

~/~

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Eu imagino Heg, Hag, Gerda, Brogan e Valy mais ou menos assim: fs70/i/2013/167/b/e/httyd_next_gen_by_ **

**Obrigada por ler! Por favorzinho, deixe um review!**

**Minhas histórias originais:**

** fiction press / s/3106484/1/A-Exclu%C3%ADda**

**fiction press **s/3112783/1/Super-Humanos

**fiction press **s/3105907/1/Deslocados-contra-Descolados-A-Grande- Uni%C3%A3o

**fiction press **s/3114009/1/Piratas-%C3%A0-Vista


End file.
